Ever wonder why
by Evangelion Xgouki
Summary: The madness continues...
1. 1st

Disclaimer: I do not own Shin Seiki Evangelion or anything affiliated with them.  
  
Ever wonder why...  
  
...Ritsuko and Maya always stay late at NERV?  
  
Two voices can be heard coming from the command bridge...  
  
Maya: No, Sempai! Anything but that!  
  
Ritsuko: *smirks*  
  
Maya: You promised you wouldn't do that!  
  
Ritsuko: But then it's no fun  
  
Maya: Noooo!!!!  
  
Ritsuko stand up from where she was seated and smiles as she looks down to admire her work.  
  
Maya: It's not fair!  
  
Ritsuko: Another round of Command and Conquer Generals 7?  
  
Maya: You bet! And no rushing this time!!  
  
...Gendo's office is so dark?  
  
Gendo sits in his customary position at his desk. Fuyutsuki stands next to him, looking over some reports. He stops reading and glances over at the commander.  
  
Fuyutsuki: You did it again, didn't you?  
  
Gendo: ......  
  
Fuyutsuki: You know it's hard to read in this lighting.  
  
Gendo: Deal with it, professor.  
  
Fuyutsuki: I wouldn't be complaining if you didn't always head to your 'secret room' to smoke pot every few hours.  
  
Gendo: I do not know what you are talking about.  
  
Gendo just smirks, cautiously sliding the bag of weed under his desk with his feet.  
  
...Misato is always so shapely?  
  
Behind a closed door...  
  
Misato: Oh, yeah baby!  
  
Kaji: Yeah!  
  
Misato: Almost...there...  
  
Kaji: C'mon...  
  
Misato: Oh, yesssss!  
  
Misato jumps up and down on the dance pad, the score of 'AAA' flashing on the game screen.  
  
Misato: I finally tripled A'd the song!  
  
Kaji: Wow...  
  
Misato steps down from her spot, wiping the sweat from her brow.  
  
Misato: Your turn.  
  
Kaji steps up to the pad and searches through the DDR song list.  
  
...Eva's are kept in coolant?  
  
The 7th cage...  
  
Unit 01: dum dee dum dum...  
  
Bubbles float around the Eva cage and the bio-mech hums a tune. The massive Eva picks up a giant sponge, soaks it in coolant, and starts to scrub its arms.  
  
Unit 01: Nothing like a nice bath after battling an Angel.  
  
...Unit 01 takes awhile before it goes berserk?  
  
The battle with Sachiel...  
  
Unit 01 lies against one of Tokyo 3's massive skyscrapers. Its broken left arm lies atop of another building next to it. Blood from the head wound covers the streets below.  
  
Unit 01: 'Now how should I kill it? Should I just run up to it and punch a hole through its chest? Naw, no fun. Maybe I should break its arms and legs, tie it like a pretzel, and nibble on it for a bit. Actually, tearing off it arms and beating it with them while shouting 'Stop hitting yourself' is sounding pretty good right now. Or, rather...'  
  
  
  
Author's rants: I suddenly got this idea at midnight and began writing. Don't ask me how I came up with these. I guess this is what happens when you're dead tired from lack of sleep and massive amounts of homework. I don't even know why I'm writing this right now. I should be unconscious on my bed. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little bit I wrote. Till I write again. 


	2. 2nd

The lack-of-sleep madness continues...  
  
Ever wonder why...  
  
... Evas have their cores centered, right below their chest armor?  
  
Evangelion prototype phase...  
  
Gendo: Here are my plans for the Eva's core system.  
  
The young Gendo hands his plans over to Naoko and Fuyutsuki, with a happy grin on his face. The two look over his plan and look skeptically at Gendo.  
  
Naoko: So...why does it have two cores?  
  
Gendo: For back up, just in case something happens to the first.  
  
Fuyutsuki looks at th eplans again.  
  
Fuyutsuki: I think we'll stick with the original plan of one.  
  
Gendo frowns.  
  
Gendo: Why? What's wrong with my idea?  
  
Fuyutsuki: I don't think having the cores located, er, um, one under each cheat armor plate will work...  
  
Gendo: Oh...  
  
... What the 10th Angel REALLY dropped?  
  
During the briefing on the Angel...  
  
Misato: So what do we know about this Angel?  
  
Ritsuko: It appears to be dropping a piece of itself.  
  
Maya: We're still waiting on the MAGI's analysis.  
  
Misato: If it is dropping pieces of itself, the entire Angel is basically a giant bomb.  
  
Ritsuko: True. It appears to be correcting itself with every failed attempt.  
  
Misato: So the next one may be for us?  
  
Maya: The results are in!  
  
Both women huddle over the console.  
  
Misato: Is..that right?  
  
Ritsuko: I guess so. All 3 MAGI agree...  
  
Maya: That is just disgusting...  
  
Misato: I you're right about one thing, Ritsuko. It's dropping pieces of itself alright; it's own crap!!  
  
...the Rei clones are in a giant tank?  
  
Gendo and Fuyutsuki stand in the dummy plug room. The shielding of the tank is gone, allowing the empty clones to gaze at the pair as they smile and giggle.  
  
Fuyutsuki: Gendo.  
  
Gendo: What is it, professor?  
  
Fuyutsuki: ...the clones...  
  
Gendo: What about them?  
  
Fuyutsuki: I know your parents never let you have those pet fish you wanted, but isn't this going just a bit overboard?  
  
Gendo: ... 


End file.
